Better Replace the Keys for a Sony VGN-NW200 Keyboard
With the Overtime usage of the sony laptop, the keyboard keys in your Sony laptop can easily become loose and may pop out. Sony usually recommends that you take the laptop to a certified technician to repair the keyboard, but it really cost our time to go to the technician shop and they are sometimes really expensive. In fact, any laptop user can replace the key on his own. If you don't want to spend the money to have a computer repair tech replace the key, you can pop it back into place at home with a basic tool found in most homes. Just prepare needle-nose pliers which could greatly help your process. As you pay attention to the following steps, you could easily replace the sony laptop keyboard keys. Before we do any troubleshoot process to laptops, always make sure to power down the Sony VGN-NW200 laptop first and close the LCD lid. Unplug any cables and devices connected the laptop, such as the power cable or any USB drives. Let the laptop be cool down. Turn the laptop upside-down so that you can see the battery. Move the battery's release latch to the unlocked position. Slide the battery out of the laptop and set it aside. Flip the laptop back over and open the LCD lid. Check the bottom side of the key that fell out. See if the rubber spring and two plastic hinges remain on the keyboard or if they fell out with the key. Place the key back onto the open space on the SONY VGN-NW200 Keyboard Black if the spring and hinges remain on the keyboard. Push all four corners of the key at the same time to lock it back into place. Pick up the first plastic hinge piece with a pair of needle-nose pliers if it fell off with the key. Set the piece onto the left side of the open keyboard hole. Use the pliers to position the hinge so that the small tabs at the top and the bottom fit into the base of the keyboard. Repeat the process on the right side of the open keyboard hole with the second plastic hinge. Push the rubber spring into the open area between the two plastic hinges. Set the key on top and press down all four corners at the same time until the key snaps into place. Put the battery back into the Sony laptop. Power on the laptop and attempt to use the replacement key to ensure it was installed properly. While disassemble the keyboard from laptop, please always remember to collect all the hinges together in a small box and avoid any missing of them. What’s more, if you think it is cost time to do above steps, you could also try to buy a new one online and I just bought new Sony VGN-NW200 keyboard on feevoo.com, there are still a lot of other hot laptop parts, such as: SONY VGN-NW180J Keyboard Black(Status: Genuine and new! Remark: Ribbon cable included. ) SONY pcg-7173L Keyboard Black(Status: Genuine and new! Remark: Ribbon cable included.) SONY 148738521 Keyboard Black(Status: Genuine and new! Remark: Ribbon cable included. ) SONY 9J.N0U82.A01 Keyboard Black(Status: Genuine and new! Remark: Ribbon cable included. ) SONY VGN-NW100 Keyboard Black(Status: Genuine and new! Remark: Ribbon cable included. )